La vie ordinaire d'un Auror extraordinaire
by OzAnna
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt est un super Auror, super compétent, super expérimenté... et super gay ! Ses supers capacités sont pourtant bouleversées par le parachutage inattendu de Charlie Weasley dans sa vie super organisée. Slash KingCharlie pour Spooky.


**Disclaimer :** Il était une fois un auteur anglais qui avait créé des personnages exprès pour qu'on fasse mumuse avec, JK Rowling était son nom... le slash sorcier lui doit beaucoup :p

**Note : **Aah, j'aime bien cette fic ! Oui, je sais, c'est prétentieux de dire cela mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup la personne pour qui elle a été écrite (Spookyyyyy !!) et Kingsley y est vraiment un sexy bastard dedans :))

Si ça vous plaît aussi, j'en serai infiniment ravie... sinon, ce n'est pas très très grave, ça m'aura quand même fait plaisir de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture, toussah...

&&&

_La vie ordinaire d'un Auror extraordinaire_

Franchement, j'adore mon job !

Enfin, honnêtement, au début, je le trouvais infernal.

Il m'avait fallu quelques jours pour cesser de maudire Scrimgeour, quelques jours passés à apprivoiser les tenants et aboutissants de ma nouvelle affectation : j'étais un Auror au top, l'élite du service, la crème de la crème, le fait qu'on me réserve une mission de cette envergure n'était que le signe de la confiance de mes supérieurs envers mon efficacité, c'était évident.

Ou alors… ou alors j'avais mal jugulé ma rage à la mort de Sirius, ou alors on m'avait vu en compagnie des autres déménager en hâte les documents traînant au square Grimmaurd. Ou alors, je n'étais pas bon du tout et tout le monde savait que je jouais un jeu double sur tous les plans.

Double jeu, vraiment ?

Double personnalité, double vie… et je ne parlais pas là seulement de mon attachement à l'Ordre.

Bref.

En fait, j'avais vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mise à l'écart mais d'une tâche véritable, le Ministère Moldu était un vrai gruyère pour le Sorcier habile qui aurait voulu s'y glisser et faire tourner le microcosme du 10 Downing Street de la façon qui lui plaisait.

J'étais là pour m'assurer que les trous du gruyère seraient suffisamment bouchés le temps que Scrimgeour me laisserait en place.

Pour un type comme moi, c'était un travail facile, j'avais été confronté à assez de sorts lancés par des mages noirs pour reconnaître les charmes placés sur les différents artefacts du Ministère.

Il y avait bien eu quelques cafouillages au début : le temps que je m'adapte à un appareillage qui m'était inconnu et ce con d'Herbert Chorley ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se laisser toucher par un Imperius sournois.

Etait-ce ma faute si depuis il persistait à caqueter comme un canard quand on lui demandait son avis sur la politique intérieure ?

Non, pas vraiment, mon travail consistait à assurer la protection du Premier Ministre, pas de chaperonner tout le gouvernement.

Pas ma faute non plus si, pendant que je me dépatouillais avec le standard téléphonique nouvellement installé dans mon bureau, on en avait profité pour assassiner Emeline Vance tout à côté du parc de la résidence du Ministre.

Pauvre Emeline, d'ailleurs, si j'avais pu à la fois être au four et au moulin…

Bref.

Je n'étais que double dans ma fonction, il m'était impossible de séparer mon corps pour protéger en plus tous les gens de mon groupe.

Franchement, j'avais un job de merde !

Je n'avais pas été là pour Emeline, pas plus pour Amelia Bones, j'étais pieds et poings liés quand j'entendais qu'on parlait encore de Sirius comme d'un grand criminel, il m'était impossible de me rendre compte si le gamin tenait ou non le choc, j'étais impuissant devant la peine subite de ma petite Tonks…

Foutu Scrimgeour, me condamner à ça, m'éloigner de mes potes, des collègues, des crapules que je brûlais de tenir sous ma baguette.

Merlin, c'était pas juste !

Bien entendu, il y avait des avantages.

J'étais doublement bien payé, ma mère serait contente, pour la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière, des gallions supplémentaires que je versais pour elle dans un coffre chez Gringotts. Ca atténuerait peut-être la déception qu'elle m'avait renvoyée à la figure la dernière fois que je lui avais rendu visite. Peut-être, mais il n'y avait rien de moins sûr…

Bref.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait tout un monde, une nouvelle culture que je découvrais un peu plus chaque jour, ça c'était plutôt jouissif, les Moldus s'y prenaient vraiment pas mal pour compenser leur manque de Magie.

La télé, c'était chouette !

Les infos débusquées sur les ordinateurs me faisaient vraiment marrer, c'était à croire parfois qu'ils repêchaient leurs sources dans les archives du Chicaneur…

J'aimais comparer la vitesse des micro-ondes avec celui du sort basique de réchauffement dont je me servais pour le pot de thé quand c'était à mon tour de le préparer pour mon équipe d'Aurors : je crois que mon sortilège était plus rapide, mais la technique moldue suivait de très près.

Pour chaque sort élémentaire me revenant en mémoire, je trouvais un équivalent Moldu d'une pareille efficacité. Il n'y avait vraiment que dans les sorts plus complexes que nous démontrions notre réelle supériorité. Pour tout le reste, Arthur Weasley avait raison, les Moldus étaient des gens fascinants !

Arthur Weasley…

Dire que je lui devais mes premiers impairs au sein du Ministère était encore en deçà de la réalité : l'amoureux des Moldus qu'était Arthur Weasley s'y connaissait en culture non-sorcière autant que moi en hétérosexualité… c'est dire si le gouffre était profond !

Mais je m'avance un peu et livre des renseignements qui n'intéressent personne d'autre que moi.

Moi, et quelques autres que moi.

Quelques autres, dont Charlie.

Charlie Weasley.

Les Weasley étaient ce que tout le monde, ou presque, s'accordait à appeler des gens biens, si on acceptait l'idée que ce sombre abruti de Percival avait dû être trouvé par Molly sur le seuil de sa porte.

Ils étaient accueillants, aimables avec tous, élevaient bien leurs gosses, réservaient même une partie de leur temps à risquer leurs peaux avec les gens de l'Ordre.

Molly était fine cuisinière.

Arthur en connaissait, paraît-il, un rayon sur les us et coutumes des Moldus. C'était à ce titre qu'on l'avait chargé de s'occuper rapidement de mon _éducation_ pour m'intégrer au mieux au 10 Downing Street.

Mon seul jour de « repos » était le dimanche, les autres jours, je devais m'efforcer d'agir en citoyen moldu, secrétaire particulier du Premier Ministre.

Ne bénéficiant d'aucun autre trou dans mon emploi du temps, il avait été décidé que je rendrais visite au Terrier tous les dimanches midis, en apparence pour un simple repas partagé entre sorciers de vagues connaissances.

De fait, il y avait toujours une place pour moi à table, parmi les gosses de passage ou revenus pour les vacances.

Je connaissais un peu les plus vieux, Bill avait parfois fait le guet avec moi devant le Département des Mystères, les jumeaux recevaient souvent ma visite quand le service me chargeait d'aller réceptionner une nouvelle livraison de Chapeaux Boucliers, les deux mômes étaient des amis de Potter et je les avais croisés quelques fois quand nous tenions toujours les réunions de l'Ordre dans la baraque de Sirius.

C'étaient tous, à part Percival-on-m'a-trouvé-dans-une-poubelle-rég urgitante, de très chouettes gosses, j'adorais les après-midi passées en leur compagnie, à écouter Arthur m'expliquer le fonctionnement des tubes de dentifrice à bouton poussoir, pendant que Molly me resservait un troisième morceau de vrai pudding au pain.

J'attendais d'ailleurs toujours avec plaisir la journée du dimanche, même après que j'eus compris que j'apprendrais plus vite la société Moldue en allumant l'ordinateur de mon bureau qu'en prenant note des conseils d'Arthur.

C'était très agréable, ça devint obsessif.

Le troisième dimanche de juillet, quand je me présentai devant la porte battante du Terrier, Molly m'accueillit avec un soupçon de gaieté supplémentaire dans la voix.

Charlie, son deuxième fils, était de retour pour un mois au pays pour prendre quelques vacances.

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de ce gamin parti risquer sa vie dans une colonie de dragons au moment où l'équipe nationale de quidditch aurait voulu de lui comme attrapeur. C'était un sujet de causerie au Ministère de savoir que ce brave et farfelu Arthur Weasley pouvait être le père de ce fameux Charlie.

De mon côté, la rencontre avec Charlie confirmait l'hypothèse que la cigogne avait bu un coup de trop le jour où elle avait déposé Percy dans l'âtre du Terrier.

Je n'avais jamais vu personne plus dissemblable de ce fichu cul pincé que ce garçon athlétique et superbe qui volait dans le ciel à quelques mètres de moi.

Il était un peu plus petit que Bill, un peu plus large aussi, construit de la tête aux pieds de muscles fins et dénoués qui donnaient l'impression d'être toujours en mouvement.

De ce que je voyais de son visage de l'endroit où je me tenais, il avait l'air rieur et ouvert des jumeaux, le nez largement moins long que celui du pauvre Ronald, les cheveux aussi roux…

Merlin, sans y prendre garde, j'étais littéralement en train de saliver sur un parfait inconnu. Ce qui était du plus mauvais effet et sacrément imprudent quand on tenait compte du fait que je salivais à quelques centimètres de la mère du parfait inconnu.

Avec ma veine, je pourrais même pousser le vice jusqu'à me taper une érection carabinée au moment du repas…

Par Priape, j'étais vraiment le roi des pervers !

Pour alléger mon supplice, il faudrait espérer que Charlie Weasley ne serait pas aussi intéressant de près que ce qu'il semblait bien foutu de loin.

Pas de bol, mon petit Kingsley, le soigneur de Dragons avait une vie passionnante, un humour à toute épreuve et un sourire brillantissime. De tout cela, j'avais pu profiter pendant que Molly remplissait toutes nos assiettes de son succulent ragoût, qu'Arthur me posait mille questions sur mon premier voyage en avion et que les plus jeunes se fichaient des coups pieds pour être celui qui retiendrait l'attention de leur frère nouvellement arrivé, atteignant parfois par mégarde le haut de mes mollets.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais aussi joué du pied sous la table pour attirer sur moi le regard amusé de Charlie.

Au lieu de cela, pour la première fois depuis que je passais le dimanche au Terrier, j'avais menti à mes hôtes pour accourcir la journée et précipiter mon retour chez moi.

Dans mon appartement, ce soir-là, seul comme un con, j'avais résisté longtemps entre l'envie de prolonger le souvenir des yeux bruns de l'homme des colonies, la main sous l'élastique de mon boxer, et celle d'oublier jusqu'à mon nom dans une gigantissime bouteille de Ogden's Old offerte par ce roublard de Fletcher en l'échange de quelques services rendus.

J'optai, parce que j'étais faible, pour la première solution.

Après ça, j'évitai deux dimanches de suite le déjeuner chez les Weasley, c'était inutile d'entretenir de fausses illusions et il devenait urgent de cesser les retrouvailles navrantes d'adolescence de ma main avec ma queue.

Pourtant, même en me tenant éloigné du Terrier, je ne cessais de penser à Charlie Weasley, accumulant bourde sur bourde au Ministère, obligé en secret d'avoir recours à la Magie pour rattraper le retard que je prenais dans le courrier partant de Downing Street.

Y avait pas à chipoter, j'étais mordu, voilà tout.

Je me rendais pourtant sérieusement compte à quel point c'était ridicule, j'approchais de mes 35 ans quand le gaillard devait en afficher dix de moins au compteur, j'avais une vie sociale tordue au possible, j'étais désespérément gay depuis quinze ans… lui avait une famille aimante, soucieuse de son bien-être, et, mon drame, une sexualité certainement des plus hétéros.

J'étais maudit, diablement maudit.

Etrangement, ma misère sexuelle semblait plonger le corps administratif féminin du Ministère Moldu dans une profonde fascination : ce n'était pas moins de quatre invitations à dîner que j'avais dû refuser depuis le début de la semaine, ce qui expliquait sans peine pourquoi j'avais cru bon de me réfugier pour quelques heures au Chaudron Baveur, où, au moins, je serais épargné des tracasseries causées par mes apprenties séductrices de collègues.

J'étais là, seul au comptoir, à siroter au goulot une bièraubeurre ambrée, me demandant si je préférerais attendre ici le passage probable d'un Mondingus qui ne manquait jamais d'honorer Tom d'une visite quotidienne, juste histoire de houspiller un peu la fripouille pour qu'il se sente contraint de se fendre d'une nouvelle bouteille de whisky, ou si plutôt, je profiterais de l'occasion pour rendre une visite éclair à ma Tonks dont je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis une lune au moins, quand un rire que j'aurais voulu moins familier accrocha mon oreille.

Charlie Weasley, le réceptacle de toutes mes mauvaises pensées, était assis à une table du coin en compagnie de ses jumeaux de frères.

J'étais foutrement idiot de croire que Charlie passait son mois de vacances au pays à dessiner des ronds dans le ciel au-dessus du Terrier. Il était constitué aussi normalement que ses frangins, ça n'était donc que très normal de le retrouver là, légèrement cuit, si j'en croyais ses intonations un peu pâteuses, prêt sans doute à suivre Fred et George pour une nuit de franche déconnade. Ou de débauche.

Je préférais confusément penser que les propriétaires d'une boutique de farces et attrapes occupaient leurs soirées autour d'une sympathique – et innocente – partie de bataille explosive.

Je crus m'étrangler avec ma boisson au moment où Fred se leva pour m'inviter à me joindre à eux.

Je ne sus que bafouiller, brillant l'Auror, jusqu'à ce je devienne à mon tour aussi saoul que ma compagnie rouquine du soir. Heureusement pour moi, et pour la suite, je n'étais pas plein au point de perdre les repères de la réalité, et quand, un peu plus tard, Fred et George me demandèrent, rigolards, si ça me dérangerait de border ce brave Charlie qui n'en pouvait plus de piquer du nez dans son verre, je ne pus que me réjouir de ce que mon bon teint empêchait les autres de voir le fard monumental qui me montait aux joues.

Pathétique.

Ce qui fut plus pathétique encore c'est quand je m'apprêtai à escorter Charlie jusqu'au réseau de cheminette passant par la taverne. Coupé en deux par des gloussements totalement imbéciles, George m'arrêta au moment où j'allais lancer la poudre dans l'âtre pour me dire que c'était pas la peine, que Charlie avait pris une chambre ici pour éviter d'avoir Molly constamment sur le dos et qu'il suffirait de monter avec lui les marches pour l'aider à enfiler son joli pyjama rouge.

J'allais lui répondre qu'ils étaient vraiment deux crétins, qu'ils étaient assez grands pour prendre leur frère en charge, que moi, bon sang, j'étais un Auror en mission d'importance et que…

Mais ils avaient déjà filé.

Me laissant seul avec leur frère un peu bégayant qui sentait bon le chaud.

J'étais un super Auror, rompu à tous les obstacles, magiques ou non, j'étais aussi un homme, et quand je l'entendis butter quatre fois sur le Shacklebolt de mon nom, je compris que je n'avais qu'une chose à faire : mettre Charlie Weasley au lit en essayant de ne lui laisser aucun mauvais souvenir de ma piteuse intervention.

C'était dur, Merlin, j'étais dur aussi.

Je devais lutter contre l'envie de m'arrêter à chaque marche qu'on montait pour défoncer le mur de la cage d'escaliers à coups de tête.

Il fallait que je me calme, merde, j'étais un super Auror, un super super Auror. J'étais superbement foutu !

Charlie rigolait dans mon cou en soufflant doucement par les narines, c'était pire que de danser collé serré avec une anguille débordant d'énergie électic.

Encore une marche et je le punaisais au mur.

Encore une marche et je ME punaisais au mur.

Garder mes mains sous ses aisselles, sur ses épaules, et ne pas en dévier, ne pas deviner à quel point ses biceps sont tendus et combien ses pectoraux semblent bien dessinés.

Ne pas craquer, bordel, surtout ne pas craquer !

La dernière marche et nous sommes déjà devant sa chambre, un pas et nous sommes dedans, un pas de plus et la porte se referme sur nous.

Sur nous deux.

Charlie Weasley et moi, King Auror Shacklebolt, roi des cons, archidiacre des pervers, marquis des masochistes, commandeur suprême des futurs preneurs de veste.

_Sombre abruti, décampe tout de suite,_ me criait ma conscience. _Tu vas finir le cœur en miettes, il va te jeter comme un malpropre et tu n'auras plus qu'à faire ta vie avec le paletot sale de Mondingus Fletcher_, répétait-elle encore.

Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, parce que là, devant moi, le rouquin de mes rêves venait de tomber la chemise, l'envoyait valser, roulée en boule, dans un coin de la chambre et me tenait le discours le plus stupide et sexy à la fois qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre dans la bouche d'un homme.

_« Monsieur Shackel… Shacle… Shlackebott… N'allez pas croire que je suis un garçon facile, mais… s-si… v-vous voulez… ça me dirait assez de ne p-pas dormir seul. »_

Comme précisé plus tôt, j'étais fameusement dans la merde. D'un côté, j'avais un mec sublime qui, si je n'arrêtais pas bien vite ses mains, finirait dans peu de temps à poil devant moi, d'un autre côté, le mec sublime en question était sublimement saoul et quelle que soit ma décision, autre que de rentrer chez moi à bride abattue, j'aurais sacrément l'impression d'avoir abusé de son innocence.

Enfin, pour autant qu'il était innocent !

Ce qui devenait franchement difficile à voir à présent qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de la braguette de son jeans.

Merde quoi, fallait qu'il… bon sang, Viviane, mère de tout ce qui est juste, ça, ce que j'avais devant les yeux, CE N'ETAIT PAS JUSTE !

C'était carrément de la torture mentale !

Je n'essayais même pas d'analyser pourquoi ce type que je croyais un parfait hétéro me proposait si aimablement sa couche, j'étais au-delà des analyses, je n'étais qu'un animal plus vraiment doué de raison, langue pendante, sexe droit devant, ne comptant plus que les secondes avant de fondre à l'abordage.

De me jeter sur Charlie Weasley. Le fils d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, celui qu'Arthur avait dû faire sauter sur ses genoux avant de lui apprendre à tenir sur un balai…

Hé oh, ma conscience, je n'avais du tout besoin de cette image mentale !

C'était malin, bon sang, je ne bandais même plus !

J'hésitais de moins en moins, j'étais même prêt à prendre la porte.

Et face à moi, Charlie se décomposait.

Etait-il en train de dégriser et de réaliser qu'il avait les mains à deux doigts de baisser son slip ?

Etait-il simplement horrifié de s'être laissé aller avec un gars comme moi ?

Je l'ignorais, mais les bégayements revinrent de plus belle ; là, ce n'était plus le moins du monde sexy, c'était petit, timide, gêné, confus, rouge de honte.

Enfin, quelque part, je persistais à trouver ça sexy, mais il semblait tellement perdu que le grand méchant pervers en moi redevint immédiatement gentil agneau.

Il fallait s'en sortir en seigneur, ne lui laisser croire à aucun moment que j'avais envisagé de profiter de la situation, tout en déchargeant un peu sa probable culpabilité d'hétéro bon teint… franchement, s'il n'avait pas été le fils d'Arthur…

BREF !

Bref, en effet, rien n'était écrit comme je l'avais prédit. Car non seulement Charlie ne me reprocha pas du tout d'avoir pu songer à abuser de lui, mais s'excusa en plus, de la manière la plus explosive qui soit, d'être ce pauvre oisillon égaré ne désirant qu'un peu se chiffonner les ailes : Fred et George connaissaient mon « secret », lui avaient confié le soir même de notre unique rencontre au Terrier et ça l'avait intrigué qu'un mec si viril (il avait dit SI VIRIL !!!) puisse préférer les garçons aux filles.

Ouais, ma faute ça, de ne pas annoncer la couleur à chacun de mes déhanchements… il fallait croire que le fait d'être un super top Auror d'élite m'avait appris à garder pour moi certaines _informations_ un poil trop confidentielles…

Mais j'ai dit que ses excuses avaient été explosives, donc il me faut avouer qu'après sa confession, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter sa chambre en murmurant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, il s'était littéralement _jeté_ à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

M'embrasser.

Maladroitement, un peu brutalement, sur le coin de la bouche, si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, mais tout de même m'embrasser !!!

Et me dire ensuite qu'il aimerait bien rediscuter avec moi, que dans l'immédiat il était vraiment fatigué mais que, sincèrement, il avait envie de me revoir avant de rejoindre sa colonie à la fin du mois.

Sur le chemin du retour qui me ramenait du Chaudron à l'appartement minuscule que le Ministère de la Magie avait mis à ma disposition à quelques rues de Downing Street, j'espérais presque être confronté à une bagarre de soûlards ou à un Mangemort en vadrouille, tout plutôt que de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit.

Il regagnait dans une dizaine de jours sa Roumanie et ses dragons.

D'ici là, il voulait me revoir.

Me revoir ?

Si j'en croyais sa faible tentative de séduction du soir, il ne voulait pas nécessairement me revoir pour une bonne partie de bav'boules.

Si Charlie, le fils parfait de papa et maman Weasley désirait améliorer la fin de ses vacances en découvrant le revers le moins exploité de sa sexualité, qui étais-je pour le lui refuser ?

Un top Auror d'élite, ouais, ça, on finissait par le savoir... mais à part ça, étais-je prêt à donner à un garçon qui me plaisait plus que la raison ne l'aurait permis, certainement en mal de sensations différentes, ce qu'il avait eu l'air d'attendre si confusément de moi ce soir.

Oui, non, bien sûr, peut-être, pourquoi pas…

Pourquoi pas.

Pourquoi pas ?

Ces deux mots m'avaient poursuivi tout au long de la journée, que je sois assis sagement à prendre note derrière ce crétin de Ministre de l'Intérieur, ou courbé sous mon bureau à ramasser les trombones que j'avais malencontreusement laissés tomber à l'instant où la déléguée à l'environnement, une harpie qui en voulait à mes fesses depuis que j'avais pris mon poste, était venue se planter face à moi en exigeant que j'accepte une invitation à déjeuner.

Que j'avais habilement déclinée.

Ce à quoi elle avait surenchéri en me proposant la botte, ou plus poliment une sortie au théâtre le soir même, après que nous ayons fait elle et moi acte de présence à la petite sauterie mondaine organisée par l'épouse du Ministre en remerciement des cadeaux offerts à l'annonce de sa nouvelle et tardive grossesse.

Génial, une épreuve de plus que j'avais totalement occultée me tombait dessus !

Il faut dire que, tout brillant top Auror sois-je, les réceptions du Ministère étaient toujours un calvaire insensé pour moi, obligé de fuir les rombières m'assaillant de questions sur mon passé, sur mon célibat, contraint de me plier au jeu ambigu des politiques, confronté à des mets et des boissons dont Merlin n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de me gratifier auparavant.

C'était rude, je devais faire doublement attention de ne pas accumuler les gaffes. Et de ne pas boire trop de champagne…

Le champagne… ce truc devait obligatoirement avoir été inventé par un très puissant mage noir parce que je n'avais jamais rien connu avant cela qui me mette dans un tel état d'euphorie et de désinhibition, pourtant, ma caboche s'était déjà farci un nombre incalculable de sorts redoutables. Rien n'égalait l'efficacité du champagne pour transformer le Kingsley, Auror confirmé, secrétaire particulier en sous-marin chez les Moldus, en une espèce de bête en rut, noceur, gaffeur, fouteur de merde, lanceurs de sortilèges absolument malvenus devant une assemblée de non-sorciers.

C'était dément, ce breuvage, ça devrait être servi avec un mode d'emploi reprenant tous les avertissements d'usage !

D'habitude, et ça après quelques mauvaises surprises, j'y allais mollo sur le Mumm Cordon rouge.

D'habitude, j'étais prudent et détaché.

D'habitude, je n'avais pas à me débattre avec mes fantasmes tournant autour d'un roux trop bien fichu pour son propre bien.

D'habitude, il n'aurait pas suffit d'une coupe de trop pour que la goutte déborde du vase.

Comment je réussis à m'extirper du Ministère, au mépris de ma mission, et rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur pour aller tambouriner à la porte de la chambre de Charlie, mystère… disons juste que je suis assez doué pour me désillusionner…

Aurais-je dû rester ainsi quand Charlie ouvrit sa porte ? NON, mille fois non, ou alors je n'aurais plus été là pour le raconter à présent, occupé que je serais toujours à me faire pendre ailleurs.

Et d'abord, pourquoi était-il là, à 18 heures bien sonnées, la chemise déboutonnée comme une torture, les cheveux emmêlés, comme s'il n'avait cessé de dormir depuis la veille.

Comme s'il m'attendait.

Viviane, ma vieille, il allait falloir te couvrir les mirettes et te boucher les esgourdes si tu ne voulais ni voir ou entendre ce que tu n'avais pas été fichue d'empêcher : à savoir, l'attaque en règle du charmeur de Dragons par l'Auror super affamé.

Il avait ouvert sa porte, m'avait appelé Kingsley en se mettant de côté pour me laisser entrer, si ça ce n'était pas suffisant pour remplacer toutes les bénédictions…

Etait-ce nouveau pour lui ? Etait-il, comme on disait entre nous, un naturel ? La question m'effleura un quart de millième de micro seconde les lèvres avant que ce ne soit lui-même qui les effleure, puis les frotte contre les siennes, puis les… quoi ? oh oui, les mordille, les dévore même, apparemment aussi affamé que moi.

Ce qui arriva ensuite n'était pas vraiment préparé, je n'avais pas consciemment envisagé qu'il essaie de me déshabiller, debout contre moi, ses cheveux roux à l'odeur de cèdre me chatouillant le menton, ses mains logées dans les poches de mon veston réglementaire que je portais au Ministère, lui me murmurant qu'il lui restait peu de temps et moi suppliant, priant pour qu'il me laisse reprendre mon souffle quelques secondes.

Juste le temps d'inverser la tendance.

Juste le temps de me laisser redevenir le top, l'élite, le super – non pas Auror cette fois – expert en ce domaine que je savais être, sans me vanter le moins du monde (ou presque pas).

Charlie Weasley voulait vivre quelque chose de différent avant de rentrer à son bercail roumain, qu'à cela ne tienne, j'étais tout à fait en mesure d'être son homme !

Pas de le quart d'heure qui suivit, par contre, trop pressé que j'étais de mettre ma main sur lui, de sentir la sienne sur moi, un peu lamentablement trop pressé d'ailleurs, il était grand temps que j'apprenne à dompter ces relents d'adolescence, au risque de m'humilier carrément par la suite.

Heureusement pour mon orgueil, je parvins un peu après à regagner ma concentration. Et mes capacités.

Même si j'avais pu croire un moment que Charlie cachait peut-être son jeu de faux hétéro infiltré, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était en train d'apprendre des choses.

Comme le fait qu'on pouvait être un grand type tout à fait viril (c'est lui qui l'avait dit le premier !!) et savoir mieux qu'une fille quoi faire à genoux devant une queue.

Apprendre aussi à étouffer ses cris contre ma paume pendant que je jouais de ma langue sur lui.

Apprendre quelques heures plus tard, après s'être endormi à côté de mon meilleur profil toujours incroyablement dressé, que je pouvais reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés, aller plus loin qu'il ne l'avait sans doute envisagé et revenir à de simples baisers, presque pudiques, si on oubliait le fait qu'il me branlait avec langueur.

Je voulais qu'il regagne la Roumanie avec des souvenirs agréables à se remémorer le soir au coin du feu, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il se souvienne de moi comme d'une espèce de brute juste bonne à lui infliger la douleur des premières fois.

Même si ce n'était pas dans mon habitude, j'étais prêt à le laisser me baiser.

Il était d'accord, il paraissait même tout à fait enthousiasme, mais ceci à la condition expresse que je fasse pareil de mon côté.

Waouh, il n'avait pas peur, mon dompteur de magyars à pointes.

De rien.

Pas peur de suivre ma colonne vertébrale avec ses lèvres pour m'embrasser les fesses au moment où je lui expliquai entre deux gémissements ce qu'il avait à faire, pas plus peur d'y aller d'abord en douceur, puis beaucoup plus vite parce que je le suppliais d'arrêter de me confondre avec de la porcelaine.

Pas peur de mordre mon épaule si fort à l'instant où il avait joui que j'avais joui aussi, en étranglant un son que j'aurais qualifié de ridicule dans la bouche d'un autre.

J'étais franchement ému quand, encore plus tard, presque à l'aube, il se coucha face à moi, jambes écartées, diablement beau avec sa peau pâle et ses tâches de rousseur, me demandant simplement de faire ce que je voudrais de lui.

J'eus presque envie de ne rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, parce que je commençais un peu, si peu, à être sur les rotules, et que je n'avais pas tous les jours l'occasion d'assister à un spectacle pareil, mais il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que mon érection touche la sienne, jusqu'à ce que mes cuisses de black caressent ses flancs de jeune type plus blanc que blanc. Il n'y avait pas vision plus superbement sexuelle que celle-là, il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'entrer précautionneusement en Charlie, à l'intérieur, si tendu, si étroit, si bon…

Le mythe du super mec en prit un coup quand, quatre coups de rein plus tard, je dus m'immobiliser, au bord de l'explosion, pour prolonger un peu le miracle que j'étais en train de vivre.

Le répit dura cinq minutes à peine, avant que je m'effondre, l'écrasant sous moi, moite et chaud, et que je ne me glisse dans son dos, son sexe dans la main, pour le tenir une dernière fois avant de m'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais éveillé, en retard, choqué de réaliser ce que j'avais passé la nuit entière à faire.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de secouer Charlie.

Huit heures plus tard, alors que je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, le coursier me déposa une enveloppe sans expéditeur, avec uniquement inscrit _Monsieur Kingsley Schlackebotte_ comme destinataire. A l'intérieur, juste deux phrases : « Même lieu, même heure ? On pourra dormir si tu veux. »

Le Ministre sortait en famille avec son garde du corps, me laissant quartier libre, il restait du Mumm Cordon Rouge dans les frigos de l'office.

Charlie Weasley m'attendait.

Franchement, j'adore mon job.


End file.
